Fragnant
by Zerou
Summary: Kala salju mencair, kelopak sakura mulai bermunculan. Warna lembut yang terlukis tiap helaiannya sebanding indahnya dengan nyatanya. OneShot. Infantrum Challenge. YURI. For yaoiismyobsession.


**Shoujo-Ai Infantrum Challenge**

**WARNING: DONT LIKE, DONT READ. INI HANYA KEGILAAN PENULIS YANG MEPET IDE. KIBARKAN FLAG _*diinjek*_FLAME KALIAN JIKA TERDAPAT KELHAN ATAU DENDAM KESUMAT_*dibakar*_.OOC-ness, Ino's PoV, YURI! (Dari awal harusnya dah pada tau habis baca baris awal itu *nunjuk atas*), Yaoi, AU, satu lagi, mungkin bakal sedikit menyinggung fujoshi sekalian, saia minta maaf dulu, ini hanya crack fic.  
**

**Basa-basi penulis:**

Yosh! Akhirnya saia menulis _shoujo-ai_ untuk pertama kalinya. Ini request juga diikutsertakan Infantrum Challenge, sekali dayung dua tiga pulau terlampaui. Hahahaha~ *ngakak setan* *ditendang*. Kali ini gak ada diksi-diksi *sok* puitis itu, saia mo pake sudut pandang orang pertama alias **PoV**. Ganti style nulis, euy. Lagi cukup frustasi ama yang namanya pembahasaan indah, sekali-kali pingin ngaco juga 'kan? Aa... happy reading!

**Disclaimer: Naruto © 1999, Masashi K.**

**Fiction Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance/Friendship, slight... gak jelas**

* * *

Musim semi tampaknya akan berakhir, terlihat dari mudah rontoknya kelopak bunga pink itu terhembus angin. Udara sudah cukup hangat, syal, topi wol apalagi mantel tebal sudah tak lagi menempel pada tubuh manusia. Sebentar lagi seragam musim panas akan memoles kehidupan anak sekolah.

Hujan guguran sakura cukup menyenangkan bagiku. Warna merah mudanya senantiasa mengalihkan pikiranku pada gadis manis itu. Aaa... sakura memang bunga yang indah. Tapi, bagiku Haruno Sakura jauh lebih indah dari sakura itu sendiri.

**A Tribute for Yonchan the Yaoi Hunter**

**Fragnant**

**-Yamanaka Ino & Haruno Sakura-**

Selamat pagi, semua! Hari yang baik, bukan? Cerah dan menyegarkan. Hujan tadi malam serasa membersihkan kenistaan dunia. **Tsuyu**1) kemarin tidak begitu deras, tapi genangannya masih membekas di permukaan tanah. Butiran air pula belum menguap dibakar mentari, tetap bertahan pada sela dedaunan. Sepertinya sia-sia saja kalau menguap, toh langit tampaknya akan menyapu bersih tanah ini lagi. Mungkin butuh **teruterubozu**2) digantung di jendela.

Jalanan sudah mulai ramai dengan anak sekolah, setidaknya aku tidak terlalu pagi. Pagi ini tidak ada latihan klub, makanya berangkat agak siangan. Aku mulai menyapa teman-temanku. Semoga hari ini benar-benar menyenangkan.

"Pagi, Hinata-chan! Tumben sendiri?"

"Pa-pagi, I-Ino-chan... Ne-Neji-niisan su-sudah berangkat du-duluan..."

Ah, Hinata masih juga manis. Rasanya pingin meluk dia dan bawa pulang, deh.

"Pagi, Sasuke, Naruto!" ujarku menyapa 2 pemuda di depanku, tampak buru-buru melepas gandengan setelah kugoda, "Pagi-pagi dah mesra, nih…"

"Pagi, Ino!" sapanya balik dengan rada malu-malu di mukanya. Sedangkan pemuda dingin dan tampan--yang tadinya incaranku hanya membalas singkat tidak jelas, "Hn."

"Dijemput Sasuke, ya?" godaku sembari menyenggol lengan Naruto, "Biasanya kau 'kan masih nanti datangnya."

"Err... bukan dijemput. Tapi, kemarin aku menginap di rumah Sasuke."

"Uapaa??" teriakku kaget, "Jadi semalam kalian begi--," volume suaraku yang menyaingi stereo milik Chouji bergema sebelum akhirnya Sasuke membekap mulutku.

"Jangan mengira seenaknya! Dia cuma gak bisa pulang gara-gara hujan kemarin, kami tidurnya juga bertiga sama Aniki."

Aku menyingkirkan tangan biadab Sasuke yang seenaknya memotong omongan lady, "Ah, alesan. Bilang aja tadinya niat begitu, tapi gak jadi gara-gara Itachi-niisan ikutan nimbrung. Apa malah sebenarnya kalian threesome, nih?"

Kini giliran Naruto menjitakku, kenapa 2 laki-laki ini pakai kekerasan dengan anak perempuan, sih? "Mana mungkin! Tadi malam kami memang cuma tidur!"

"Lagian, siapa mau dengan kerbau yang tidur gak karuan ini?" tunjuknya ke Naruto.

"Temee… Masih mending tidur helikopter, lha kau? Semalam aja ngiler seember, kalau sebulan berapa, tuh?"

"Berisik, dobe! Bau ketekmu juga gak elit."

Walah, walah... mulai lagi, deh. Saling ejek tidak jelas milik berdua baru saja mulai berlangsung. Kesannya kayak drama cinta yang ujung-ujungnya jadi mesra lagi. Mungkin istirahat siang nanti bakal tersebar gosip baru soal selebritis Konoha Koukou ini––Uchiha dan Uzumaki. Masih ada yang gak rela Sasuke homoan dengan Naruto, sih. Yah, liat aja Karin. Lima meter di belakangku sedang mencoba nguping obrolan kami. Dia salah satu penyebar berita di sekolahku, meski akhirnya melenceng jauh dari kenyataan.

Kulirik Hinata yang sedari tadi tidak memuntahkan barang sekata pun. Apa obrolan kami––aku, Naruto dan Sasuke terlalu cepat atau dia belum ikhlas Naruto diambil setan Uchiha itu?

"A-ada apa, I-Ino-chan?" tanyanya tersenyum. Hei! Aku benar-benar ingin memelukmu, nih! Kau benar-benar gadis yang baik! Kenapa Naruto menolak gadis semanis ini, sih?

"K-kau tidak a-apa-apa, kan I-Ino-chan?" tanyanya kali ini tampak cemas.

"A-aku gak apa, kok!"

Raut muka Hinata masih terlihat khawatir. Jangan-jangan barusan wajah mesumku keliatan, yah? Harus balik ke tampang biasa, nih!

Ngomong-ngomong, aku belum lihat Sakura. Belum berangkat apa sudah mendekam di kelas dengan buku-macam-apa-itu? Melihat Hinata cuma mengingatkan pada perempuan––gadis super manis rada-rada tipe yandere itu.

**xxx**

Jam pertama kali ini diiisi Iruka-sensei yang mengajar ilmu sosial. Sudah seperempat jam semenjak bel masuk berdering, Iruka-sensei belum menampakkan batang hidungnya. Padahal beliau bukan orang suka telat dengan alasan tidak jelas seperti Kakashi-sensei. Yah, lumayan sih kalau kosong, tapi yang begini bikin penasaran. Apa gosip soal guru ilmu sosial--Iruka-sensei dan guru matematikaku--Kakashi-sensei tiap malam melakukan piip--itu beneran? Mungkin gara-gara terlalu kecapekan, makanya datangnya telat. Hahahaha, coba lihat nanti, kalau ada semburat merah di pipi atau bekas di leher--merah tentunya, tadi malam mereka berpesta. Wow...

"Anak-anak, duduk!" perintah berseru bersamaan pintu tergeser. Baru saja dibicarakan, orangnya datang. Panjang umur, ne?

"Rei!"

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Sensei!"

Salam serentak muncul ketika ketua kelas berseru. Dan setelah itu kegiatan belajar mengajar harus dimulai. Lagi-lagi penjelasan super panjang lebar bergema dari mulut Iruka-sensei, sepertinya hari ini sedang semangat. Umm... wajahnya sedikit tersipu. Ah! Apa gosip itu benar?

"Ino-chan, minta isi pensilnya, dong!" panggil orang yang di depan bangkuku, sukses menyadarkan lamunan gila macam itu.

"Ah, i-iya. Ambil saja sendiri, Sakura-chan."

Sepertinya rupaku barusan sedikit memerah. Bagaimana tidak? Pujaaan hati tepat di depan bangkumu, siapa yang tak berdebar-debar? Kulitnya yang putih halus, rambutnya yang lembut beraroma wangi, senyumnya yang menawan, tepat menghujam lubuk hati dengan panah _*cuih_* cinta ***cuih***.

Apa? Aku tidak normal? Oke, kalau begitu para lelaki-yang-tampangnya-sebenarnya-lumayan-bisa-menggaet-gadis--homoan itu juga tidak normal. Abnormal. Gila. Sinting.

Kenapa, sih pecinta sesama--terutama laki-laki lebih diakui––tepatnya sepertinya orang-orang di sekitarnya, masyarakat enjoy-enjoy saja? Seakan homo-an itu wajar. Sedang yang perempuan, wuih… gemanya pun hampir tak ada, seakan aib yang tak boleh diperlihatkan.

Hei! Itu diskriminasi! Mana emansipasi wanitanya? Lagian cowok dengan cowok gak bisa bikin anak, mana sel telurnya coba? Kalau bagian yang cewek mah, sel telur disuntikkan DNA-apa-itu bisa terbuahi (*) Jadi tanpa bapak pun cewek bisa hamil. Cuih, kenapa malah biologinya yang keluar, nih?

Ah, yang pasti para homo itu tidak adil!

Denting hujan memukul bumi masih berlanjut. Semenjak istirahat siang tadi angkasa berusaha menghentikan tangisannya, mungkin. Meski terasa dingin karena hujan, aku cukup menyukai sapuan hujan yang seakan membersihkan alam. Terasa menyegarkan memang.

Tapi, untukku hujan kali ini tak cukup menyenangkan. Justru serasa langit menertawakanku betapa sialnya nasib hari ini. Berkat keadaan melamun di pelajaran Iruka-sensei tadi, aku harus mengembalikan setumpuk buku-tak-jelas-kanji-nya ke perpustakaan. Kenapa aku bisa dihukum? Mudah, soalnya aku meneriakkan, 'Junjung emansipasi wanita, berantas homo-an!' dalam konidisi melayang dalam khayalan. Sekelas tertawa--beberapa tidak untuk yang merasa homo dan aku kena imbas. Jangan-jangan aku dihukum gara-gara menyinggung sensei? Hahahahaha!!! Menarik!

"Sumimasen," ujarku sembari melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan sepi berbau buku. Benar-benar sunyi, tanda-tanda kehidupan yang terasa hanya petugas perpustakaan--tampak sibuk dengan bacaannya, "Aku mau mengembalikan ini."

"Oh, Yamanaka-san! Tumben kemari," kata petugas itu sembari memeriksa buku pinjaman Iruka-sensei.

"Hahaha… aku disuruh mengembalikan ini. Seperti biasa, ya? Sepi kalau pas pulang sekolah."

"Bukan cuma pas bubar sekolah, waktu istirahat tetap sepi. Cuma pelanggan tetap yang kemari sepulang sekolah."

"He? Ada, ya?"

"Oh, tentu saja ada. Haruno-san pelanggan tetap perpustakaan selalu meminjam buku saat pulang se—"

Aku segera menghilang dari petugas perpustakaan untuk mencari batang hidung Sakura di sela-sela rak-rak buku, soalnya di bangku pembaca sama sekali tak tampak siapa pun. Kulongok setiap celah guna mengendus jejak gadis itu.

Tak butuh banyak waktu, aku menemukan sosoknya di rak buku paling pojok—paling jauh dari lokasi petugas perpustakaan, yang raknya berisi nbuku…errr fiksi. Setidaknya aku masih membaca buku macam itu.

Kulihat Sakura sibuk memilah buku yang ingin dipinjamnya. Mengambil, membaca ringkasan di belakangnya dan sedikit membuka-buka dalamnya. Kakiku mulai berjalan mendekati ketika gadis manis itu mencoba meraih buku di rak teratas. Buku bersampul warna pastel itu kurampas sebelum Sakura mendapatkannya dulu. Maklum, tinggiku setidaknya lebih beberapa senti darinya.

"Kau mau yang ini, Sakura-chan?" tanyaku.

Raut wajahnya tampak terkejut melihatku, tapi berikutnya senyum menawan diarahkan padaku,"Iya, makasih Ino-chan. Kenapa kamu kemari? Biasanya malas banget mampir."

Aku hanya nyengir," Kau kan tau kalo aku dihukum."

"Aa, yang tadi pagi. Aku masih tetap bingung kenapa kamu bias bicara seperti itu."

"Oh, lupakan hal itu. Kupikir itu hanya igauanku saja. Mungkin waktu itu aku bermimpi super aneh yang aku sendiri lupa apa itu. Tapi, tak biasanya Iruka-sensei menghukum muridnya sampai seperti itu kan? Jangan-jangan benar-benar tersinggung?" ujarku asal bicara sembari memilih buku, hanya kurang kerjaan saja. Kulirik gadis di sampingku—geli mendengar ucapan tak jelas barusan.

"Kau ada-ada saja, Ino-chan."

Sendi leher memutar ke arah Sakura, kutatap baik-baik tiap guratan wajahnya. Helaian pink bunga sakura membelai bagian raut muka, hijau emerald yang terfokuspada lembaran kertas, bibirnya yang merah... betapa mempesona...

Sadar diperhatikan, Sakura membelokkan pandangannya,"Ada apa?"

Dalam sepersekian detik, aku tak bias mengendalikan tubuhku.

Yang kurasakan berikutnya—sebuah kecupan lembut.

Dan warna merah—sangat terlihat di wajahnya sesaat setelah kutarik mundur kepalaku.

"A-apa yang ba-rusan ka-kau lakukan, Ino-chan?"

Bukan merah marah, melainkan merah padam. Sepertinya kau juga.

" Soalnya kau cantik, sih. Ummm.."Aku mendekatkan diri ke telinga Sakura,"Kau mau kencan denganku besok minggu... sebagai pacar?"

.

.

.

"Tentu..."

Wajahnya masih saja memerah.

.

**~fin**

**Glossary:**

**1)tsuyu: hujan di musim semi**

**2)teruterubozu: boneka penangkal hujan**

**(*)menurut buku yang pernah saia baca, juga setengah ngantuk saat mendengar omongan guru  
**

**Komentar penulis:**

Sudah bisa dipastikan bahwa fanfic ini hanya akan membawa flame, karena ketidak jelasan cerita, terlalu terburu-buru, terasa sekali kemalasan dan kedodolan author yang sedari awal tidak jelas. Domohon pengertiannya dri pembaca sekalian, ini adalah karya tergaje yang pernah saia bikin. Aa, sudahlah. Toh udah rampung, masih ada utang lagi nih. ***kabur***

**July 29th, 2009**

**~Zerou  
**


End file.
